


Love me evermore

by SanaMae



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: F/M, Human Trafficking, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaMae/pseuds/SanaMae
Summary: The Count of Monte Cristo finds a mistress, by buying her. Elaina is a young woman that has been taken by a criminal named Benedetto in her childhood nightmare of flames. But with no one in life that matters to her, she must hope for a bond and trust with the feared Count. But within his plot will anything be safe to hope for?





	1. The aristocrat’s night at his expense

**Author's Note:**

> Love me evermore is a smut writings out pure boredom into something descent. But if any spelling errors happen please nicely tell me so I may see it is fixed. Thank you.

It was dusk as I opened my eyes; there were about six other whores that were cuddled together for warmth. I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and nestled into them. I try to blink my eyes awake from their drowsy drugged state but I drifted off once more, nothing new just annoyed as always from the shots I was given earlier in the day. The next thing I knew the door snapped open; the whores stared at the gurads with huge animal eyes. Brutal men quickly snatched three by their arms, the girls left in the huddle wailed and tried to hold on to their friends. One guard that I hadn’t seen enter yanked me to my feet, the blanket falling off to be replaced with the bitter chill of air. The guard pinches my ass and pulling me along with the cluster.  
The four of us are led to a small grim room with a window. It’s more like a mirror; I can watch these sluts just like the bargain hunters on the other side of this glass. A thin blonde stood shaking looking at the ground, I think she’s a fresh one. The other younger two that look alike stay close to each other for reassurance. A woman about thirty leaned against the back wall observing the mirror like myself. I could make out myself in the reflection as well, a girl with filthy wild chestnut hair, bronzed skin and olive eyes. Even if I couldn’t see myself clearly with my hazy visions and though my clothing was less than modest I felt pleased. I’m glad that I survived this far, the tracks on my arms show my real worth but I still don’t feel that I altered into what Benedetto wanted me to be.

I smiled at myself and I sensed something warm inside my chest. As though someone smiled back from the other side, so strange that's never happened before. My eyes darted down in confusion as I waited, deicing an hour later it was gonna be a time lag. I settled in the corner with my knees to my chest. I knew my behind and panties were clearly seeable, but I might as well show off my wares. My head felt light again and I dozed off. I flinched to awareness, blinking in the image of the window. A deafening buzzing noise sounded as the door skid open, the bastard himself appeared with his eyes landing on me.

“Well, pretty, you’ve seemed to have besotted a very wealthy aristocrat. He wants a test run with you. Lucky, don’t you say?” Benedetto said, as held out his hand to me smirking. I looked away with a sneer.

“A true nobleman would not be in a place like this, dealing with a man like you.” I said. I hear gasps from the other women as I’m swiftly brought to my feet and forced to stare into pale his face. He squeezes my forearms with an unbreakable grip but I stare back unmoved.

“If he was not still on the other side still watching you, I would pound the shit out of you.” He whispered as he clutched the back of my neck leading me out. I glanced at the window, wondering if the man is actually still there. As the door shut with a clunk, Benedetto growled as he tightened his hand around my neck. 

“If that fool didn’t pay upfront just for the night, god-… He wants you I’m sure but it’ll be a heavy price for him to take you away from me, pretty.”  
He patted my head leaving me in a wash room amongst elderly women pouring a bath. One crone came up to undress me but I declined. I glide the dress straps off each of my shoulders downward stepping out of the fabric. I plummet asleep in the tub as my hair is rinsed in hot water and my body washed of impurities, the drugs from the daylight wear off and I regain full clearness. I’m shaved down by two hags as I come back from the greatly needed rest. They gently dry my hair and cut my nails, putting on a clear coat. There was no dress sent as usual instead a robe with solid navy blue cuffed in crimson was brought. The crones cooed over as I tied the waist of the relaxed cloth. I’m reunited by a guard and that bastard blonde. Benedetto had an insulting smirk on his mug and escorts me to the elevator. While we stand there he brushed his hand down my spine as I glared at the number as we ascend. 

The top floor is for the best clients with thick ruby walls and gold-plated sconces lined the small corridor. There are four rooms with broad wooden entrances and in front of the second door on the left stood two men. They turned from there convention as the elevator dinged, Benedetto’s eyebrows frowned nodding to the guard. The guard clutched my arm as we stride towards them, Benedetto approached the darker bald man first. He was wearing sunglasses, half cut coat that showed his abs proudly and tight pants. The younger man wearing his brown mop slicked back with an open black suit a skinny matching bow around his nape.  
“May I ask what this gathering is? Is there a problem?” Benedetto asked sharply.  
“No, Monsieur, but my master has inquired that we examine the mademoiselle before she may enter.” The darker man said plainly. I was taken a back for a moment but then I couldn’t blame the man. You can never know what you paid for.

Benedetto barked, “He paid only for himself! If he wanted more than one to-.”  
“We are not to touch her. We only need to see if she’s in good health.” The first man who spoke answered. Benedetto gritted his teeth darting his eyes back at me. I came towards them with my head bent, undoing my silky belt and opening the front. My breasts were generously rounded, small dark thick nipples and curved hips with full thighs. Benedetto's hand came down to spread the lips of my sex, I shut my eyes trying not to show discomfort.

“Satisfied? Not a mark, nor blemish. Tell your master that!” Benedetto said. 

The darker man held up his hand with a strong frown on his face, “Good. She may enter.”  
I fasten my belt as the door opens and shuts behind quietly. The dim suite furnished with a dusky wood four-post bed, the plush covers pulled back and a long curved couch comes in to view. The nobleman sits in the curve with his elbows on his knees and his hands have large tar rings with matching lines, diamonds on his knuckles that lead to tips of finely filed nails.

His white neatly sewed shirt is unbuttoned showing odd markings on his chest, I couldn’t make them out in the lighting but he still wears his pants. An ebony rich mane flowed over his shoulders and forehead hiding his eyes, but his skin was most baffling. It was a pale blue, an unnatural tint for skin but his build was athletic. I stepped back hesitant only to have him rise; a strong regal face with a pointed goatee presented itself. A pair of red and yellow green sharply stared down at me from his full height. Then a moment later, he showed a pleased grin and a deeply bowed. I lifted the sides of my wrap making a small dip, why would a man like this be buying women? I’m sure any woman would gladly please him.

“Your Grace, I did not wish to bother you as you were in thought. Pardon me.” I said lowly. He elegantly walked over, titling my chin. His eyes looked lost and deprived of all life, but his lips twisted in a steady smile. 

“Now, sweet dove, you mustn’t worry about what older men like I do. Though I was not brooding instead I was observing you, such a charming form.” His voice clear and earnest as a slim hand finds my hip. Frost leaked from his hand into my skin; I shudder as his eyes grow shadowy though he knows I’m wary of him.  
“My lord might I… I know what you are called?”

“Don’t concern yourself with names, I will not ask for yours until you know mine. Come.” The noble lead me to where he sat, only a crack of the cushions kept us apart. He lifts a glass of red wine from the russet table and tips it my way. He sipped on the alcohol, his eyes traveling down me. He wasn’t intoxicated I’m certain, just the first glass of the night. I sat back with my hand traveling to his leg.

“Where do they make such lovely ladies as you?” He says, the last of the wine being swirled in his hand.  
“Only in the South of France, I was born in a small village outside of Catalonia. Though… There is no village now.” I said, pulling back my hand. I seemed to have struck a chord in the man. He sat up and looked stunned, with lips parted setting the glass in its place.

“Catalonia..? What brought you here, to live in such a place as this? Is no one searching for you?”

“No,” I bowed my head, “My village was ransacked when I was twelve and my family died, the rest of my village ended up burnt alive or in places like this.”

He cupped my cheek with a chilling hand, pity touched him and “You have nothing to do with what happened to you as a child. There’s a deep force in the world that prays on the weak and exposed humble lives, other selfish humans. You understand this by now. Though you have suffered much and sinned more so, your services are not to be prolonged here.”

I felt a tingle of melancholy, “So I can come to give myself to you, my lord?”

“I would hope, but I have to know how well trained you are.” He smirked, his arms enclosing me to his icy chest lifting my face to his, smelling his fresh air of alcohol. “Surrender yourself to me and the rest of your life will be paradise.” I close my eyes and he beginnings to explore.

He moves my hair from my neck, his lips grazing the skin. The noble’s hands glided slowly over the curves of my waist to find their way up to my swelling breasts, moving the robe from my shoulders. He starts to tease them to harden, taking time with each of nipple. I moaned as I drape my arms round his covered neck, my head resting on his velvety hair. I rubbed the back of his neck to relax him for a few moments. Soon my hand slipped down his shoulder to feel his smoothed torso. I progressed to his crotch, pressing my palm against his hardness and fumbling the tip. He groaned dragging away from my neck to passionately attack my mouth. Pressing his tongue against my mouth I was made vulnerable as he made himself known between my lips tangling tongues, roughly grabbing my breast.  
He leaned back as he undid the zipper bringing out his thick stiff length with a dark lust in his eyes. I shrugged off the robe taking him in hand licking my lips. I lower my lips letting my breath arouse the cock head, taking his salty foreskin gently nibbling at it. From the hilt up my tongue coats the cock with saliva, gently my mouth took him and brings in a mouthful. His lips part as he tenderly strokes my hair. I couldn’t take it all at once; I wrap my hand around twisting slowly down the shaft.

He seizes my hand and my head flies up, “No hands just taste.” He snarled.

I start to suck the tip again leisurely. I’m forced down the cock his hands now tousled in my hair. He brings me up letting me have a merciful breathe a moment before stuffing back into my throat. I moaned looking up at him and finding his hairy sack to grasp at. He grins back at me continuing to gag my throat the nobles half lidded eyes watching sharp fangs gleaming. He dragged out his thrusts before heaving my face up to caress me. He tugged me into his lap to face him my legs are bent at the sides of his thighs. He took the base of his length teasing my opening until it received. He shoved himself compactly inside as I whimpered trying to move upward. His hand held me still as my ass was struck and gripped.

“You're mine now, merely my whore for the rest of your days.” He groaned eyes locking with mine, shoving in rapidly.  
I gripped couch letting lewd sounds come from the noble while I pant. I would suppose I would be more into it if Benedetto hadn't bet him to the deed. He takes my nipple in his mouth suckling and playfully nibbling with sharp teeth. I felt that I was ready for release, my muscles constricting around his pulsing cock. He glares up at me groaning against my nipple. He kept himself still as I orgasm with a vulgar shriek, resting my face on his shoulder and my mouth sagging.

He wrapped his arms around me and stands snuggly in my cavity, laying me on the couch. He tossed my leg over his shoulder, leaving the other dangling off. He jolted back to pumping once more and his hand goes slickly around my neck, beholding my sweaty flesh in dim light. My hands find his forearms as I clasp onto them. He started grunting thrusting against the back of my sex as forcefully as he could. He finally empties his seed out so deep against the back with a murmur, his elbows resting on the couch arm.

His eyes reopened; red burning passion, the other cool crisp green. He pulled out with sated sigh, going-over the lips of my wet sex with cold finger tips, “Keep it all inside, and don’t let a drop discharge.” 

His fingers play with the nub making my insides tense as I start to make little sighs; he takes his damp fingers and savors them. The man hovers over me as I sluggishly regained my breathing, my lord’s lips meeting mine harmoniously. He arises putting his limp length away and I’m lifted into his arms taken over to the bed. He sits me down and takes the hair brush on the bedside table, running it though my thick hair. 

“Are you contented with me, my lord? Am I well suited for your taste?” I say staring at my hands, praying that he had it still in mind to take me away.  
“How can I not be, your soul is willing and your body is flawlessly lush. You have nothing to fear, child, I am a man of my word.”  
“Then your name, sir?” I say. He heartily laughs a rich soothing sound.  
“Will tomorrow suit you to learn my identity?” The noble said lightly.  
I nod, “I’ll hold it to you. But I have to ask something, you’re Grace.”  
I turned back to look into those dying orbs, “Oh? What is it child?”  
“I don’t… Why are you purchasing me, so lowly and without a title? Why not find a loaded man’s daughter to lie with, a virgin at that.”  
“Purity is a costly thing, but it leads to ignorance and pain. It is nourished and a chosen few feel it in the blissfulness of youth. I care not about names of entitlement or the fact that your birth dictates what you can be in the world. It’s simpler for me to take a woman of experience than a girl who lacks the know-how.”  
He skims his nails down my spine, along scars that ache, “Now I must ask you something. How did you earn these?”  
I casted my eyes away to hide my humiliation, “When a client is displease, that blonde would beat me with an electric whip and sometimes I think he did it to watch me suffer. He’s done unspeakable thing to my emotions and body. He tore me away from my home, defiled me and mocks me every chance he gets.” I feel a full kiss on my neck.  
“Don’t think about it, with all the years ahead of you there’s nothing to dread or want for. I will be your protector and all you have to do is submit to me.”  
“Oui, my lord.”  
“Good, now rest. I will collect you at day break.” He starts to rise but my hand flies up to his arm, something I’ve never done before.  
Somehow I start to shed tears, “Please don’t go, my lord. I am afraid since it’s my final night here, he might try to have his way with me.” His look softens as he wipes my eyes with his sleeve, softly pulling me to down to his hold.  
“Shush, I won’t leave you defenseless. I cannot delay the whole night but I will stay until you are sleeping.”  
-  
The girl siestas after weeping in his shirt; it’s stained with her waters. He moves away from her unhurriedly and enfolding her in the covers. He wishes he could sleep next to her, but peaceful nights rest is something he scarcely yearned for. He saunters buttoning up to fetch his woolen coat, flames running from the blood red cuffs. Pulling the coat on, he looks back at his young lover. He was old enough to be her father, but something about girlish bosoms had provoked a strong sexual prowess. He observed this countless nights, coming to understand that he wanted to feel his formative years since he felt a woman’s touch when he was a young lad. He thought back to the first prostitute he secured, juvenile and plum. He had to pay extra for bruising her badly, but it was the first time he had a woman in a decade and to him worth it. This girl certainly got it lighter than the plumper one.  
He unfastens the door met by his servants, both falling to one knees with fist to chest. He nodded touching each on the shoulder to get up. He scrutinized the men, knowing full well of that they overheard his love making and saw his newest doll in her nakedness.

“Stand guard, no one enters.” He commanded.  
“Yes, Excellency.” 

The man passes the bowing servants to take the stairs, coming to the office of the girl’s previous owner. He opens to find the boy asleep, his head on the decrypted desk holding a flask and drool pouring from his mouth. In his hand he gripped a blue cloth the color of the older man’s skin. A smile spread crossed the nobles face, his friend reminding it was not the time. The noble rapped his knuckles on the desk, Benedetto snorted awake and squinted his eyes. He smirked grabbing the flask and swigging the rest down.

“So was it as I said? Pretty is my personal favorite she’s been attached to me since I found her as a child. It’s gonna take a lot to get her off my hands.”  
The noble grimaced, “I beg to differ. The tale she told was much unlike what you say.”  
Benedetto scowled back at the old man, waving the flask, “Well it was better on my end than hers. But she’s fervent, that’s the winner.”  
“Was she keen for the whip? You should have thought about her resale value before you blatantly ruined her skin.”  
The boy snickered, “She was, I treasured to watch her wriggle like a worm.”

The noble clinched his fangs, this sick child of sin and the bastardy son of his rival. He would have liked to slash him across the face and to let him feel his wrath but he composed himself. His friend told him to wait and come for him later, when the boy would beg for his hideous soul.

“The price for her body?”  
Benedetto sighed, hoping the man would share particulars of the past hours, “Fifteen thousand.”  
The noble pulled a bundle of currencies from the inside pocket of his coat, totaling it out as Benedetto stared in amazement. The money was thrown onto the desk with a glare from the aristocrat, “An extra thousand to make sure that you stay away from my doll.”

The young man leered, “Oh, I can’t even say goodbye to her? How cruel, Monsieur.”  
He didn’t response, slamming the door and started his descent. He could hear moans coming from the other side of doors he pasted and he felt something grown inside his numb chest. His friend had awaken, his wakefulness blooming with profounder knowledge. An exhale went through the noble’s mind as he mentally welcomed the demon.

My friend, you still are not satisfied. Flesh and bones can only give solace for only so long. Come now, don’t make that face, I didn’t say that I lacked enjoyment with the girl. When your feeble body and she make new life, the child will be mine, fair is fair.  
If she ever bares my sons or daughters, I’ll hide my mistress where she will never be located, even by you.  
The demon laughed back into silence as his host went into the fog to his black carriage, a purple luminosity could be spotted from the window as it hauled off.  
-


	2. The Sparta to Monte-Cristo

I flutter my eyelids staring up at the canopy of the bedstead, feeling the vacant space next me. I roll my head and sighed, I was eager to wake up with the noble. He was a man of his word, not staying the night. Though he’s freezing to the touch he’s sensitive and kind, when he’s not aroused. But this morning is the foundation to my triumphant day of liberation. I will want for nothing and I’ll be at a powerful man’s side with advantages of wealth in exchange to perform his desires. It might still be a lifetime of service but perhaps it’ll grow to be a homely and secure.

I lugged the sheets around my bare skin and climbed out of bed, opening the curtains to bring in sunlight. Caressing the light on my shoulders in serenity I scanned over the couch, my robe was tidily folded and a dark package with a gold ribbon lay beside it. I placed the box in my lap pulling the ribbon and uncovering it. Inside there was a laced collar emerald color gown with small pearl buttons down to the waist, slippers of silk and a pearl bracelet. I always heard of men giving courtesans favors and I find I like it. I lifted it by the shoulders, smoothing down the gown against myself taking the container into the on suite bathroom. It was minor for a master suite simply a small basin and a shower. I filled the dish as the water sprayed out abruptly. I kept the washbowl nearby so the scorching water wouldn’t scald me as I dunked the rag in. I sit in the bathtub feeling the steam enter my pours and take in clean air.

After my hair had dried, I found the chemise at the bottom of the box and slipped it on. I filled the new gown with my frame and fingered at the pearls on my wrist as I strolled out into the suite. There Benedetto stood by the flung open window holding a plate of cheese and grapes with a fake smile across his face. I stare at him from the bathroom doorway, wanting to run inside and slam the door. But I halted, not wanting to gamble with his mood.

"My, such a lovely gift and you, looking all high born. You look astonishing, pretty. It’s a fine way to see you off.” He said placing the food on the coffee table. As I watched him, I neatly folded my hands and frowned. I had nothing to fear I only had to show my bravery.

His blue bloodshot eyes peered up; he stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets. He took a strand of my hair twirling it around his finger. Benedetto studied that one lock of hair as he spoke, “I will miss you, pretty, but your lord was very convincing. You should be thankful to me, now you can spend the rest of your life with the old rich fool. I only ask for you to never forget what I’ve done for you. I will promise never regret what I did to you, knowing that I am the only man to have claimed your childhood innocence.” He bows and heads to the window blowing a kiss as he closes it, going back to wherever he came from.

I lowered my head; sitting in the place I had pleasured my new master and stared at the plate. I place my hands over my face and begin once more to weep. How heartless of the bastard to come up here and insult me, begging me to never forget the pain he compiled in my soul. Dear God, if you can give me peace now though I must live in sin and give me the strength to try. I couldn’t help but pray and sob, praying over for our happiness. Our happiness, the nobles and mine, because without him supporting me I couldn’t do anything. My eyes were still sore as I opened the door, the two servants still on both sides of the door frame and they straightened up to bow. I closed my eyes with a small nod and smiled brightly at them. They seemed exhausted but they didn’t convey it at the slightest. 

“Good morning, mademoiselle. Are you feeling well? You look pale.” The younger man said.  
“Yes I am thank you. Is his Grace meeting me this morning?”  
“Not here I’m afraid, he is on the Sparta awaiting us. We are leaving the earth for the summer so his Excellency may visit his home world.” The dark man reported.  
“Oh how long will the trip be?”  
“Six months to arrive and the time that we stay are up to the master.”

I blinked, six months or longer in space alone with the same people, the same man. I nodded; though I’ve never been in space it was better than remaining on earth. They both grinned and introduced themselves as Giovanni Bertuccio and Bapitsin. Bertuccio is the head servant of his Excellency and Bapitsin is the household cook along with Ali, a manservant who is completely mute. We walk down the hall and to the elevator as they explain their duties. I couldn’t help but enjoy the small talk of the men and laughing at the small puns Bapitsin adds to the end of Bertuccio remarks. The car is slick black old fashion with white walled tires and a comfortable bench backseat. There were lavender curtains on the widows, another which separated the driver and passenger seat from the back.

As the car draws off, I inclined in the seat and parted the curtain on the back glass. I glanced back at my prison as it vanished into the back ground. Maybe I should have changed to stone for doing so but I couldn’t help a smile from spreading across my face. I am somewhat grateful, not to Benedetto but to this heaven sent man; to be in the safe arms of his Excellency and to be able to see sights I’ve never seen before by his side. My palms grow clammy as I thought about the days ahead; it would be easy to get rid of me in the vastness of space. But I had to have faith in this man I barely know; I can grow to trust him.

The car passes though the space harbor gate with ease, I peer though the draperies at the polished metal towering ships as we turn to alone one nearing the back of the harbor. The Sparta elevated stories from the small port hold locking it to earth with a glossy oval skylight on its side. Over the skylight was a crest, a three tiered crown place over a thorn heart. As I’m assisted out of the cab by Bapitsin I stare up at the Sparta with wonder.

“Amazing isn’t it? There no ships out there like her.” Bapitsin said in glee.  
“Who’s the pilot, is it one of you two?”  
“No his Excellency prides himself as the only pilot that the Sparta has ever had. He alone can decode the ships hardware.” Bertuccio replied. 

As he placed his hand on a keypad and the door opens in three parts letting mist flow out. I lift my dress following the men down the shimmering hall and the designs that covered them caught my eye. It was a religious artwork of the Virgin in her life and the last panel was of the Christ returning to heaven. I couldn’t help feeling awkward as I look up at the face of God. The next entrance opened to the pallor, which had a cream colored loveseat and much more calming paintings on easels of flowers in conformed vases. Bapitsin said he must head to the kitchen to start lunch, asking if I could think of anything I wanted to dine on. I shake my head hesitant on what to tell him.

“My lady, please, is there something you might crave?”  
“I’ll have whatever his Grace is having, I don’t want to impose.” I say shyly. I’m a ladyship now? Since when, was it just nicer than saying whore? 

He gave a difficult frown, “I’ll find you something and you can’t impose on your servant, my lady.”

Bapitsin excused himself and I thanked him kindly, he chuckled waving a hand. Bertuccio directs me to an adjoining hall and the huge doors to a garden were opened. Bertuccio stands in the doorway as I entered awestruck. His Excellency is bent over watering a small palmed houseplant and tracing a long nail down the stem. Behind the small table set for tea was a massive show of flush and blossoms.  
He looked well in the light, ebony silvery threads are bound down his back with a scarlet tie in a careless knot. He wore a simple auburn vest with matching pants and a slack undershirt. He studied us over his shoulder as he came up to proper stance. He puts the watering can down on a petite spiral table, nodding off Bertuccio. The door shuts behind and I fall into a curtsy, wanting to show my gratitude to this aristocrat. But all I hear is a laugh as he brings me up with an entertained look.

“Good morn, sweetheart. How is it women transform in the day but you honestly only see them at night?”  
I blushed up at him, “I didn’t know how to greet your Excellency.” He pressed his lips against mine tenderly closing the space between our foreheads. Tings over ice touch my brow and I settled down closing my eyes.

“That’s a fine way to address me, don’t you think?” He asks his eyes had gloomy rings around them.  
I nodded up with a sooth grin. I hadn’t viewed him to be an older man from his stamina, only his eyes showed an aged soul. The rest of his body was unspoiled, slim but fit enough to hold his own.

“Your garden is gorgeous by the way, sir. I’ve never seen half of these plants.” I said.  
His Excellency faced the open floras with a long stare, “Yes, I’ve always have been surround by plants since my childhood. Those plants are different types of Utopians from Ioannina, a far off planet on the Border between the Kingdom and Empire.” Through his bangs I could spot a long pointed earlobe with a gold balled piercing.  
I paced over to them taking a cottony leaf in my fingertips, “That far East? Isn’t prohibited to bring plants from other worlds to Earth?”

“Indeed in this volume. But people from this Kingdom rarely enter my ship; you’re the first human in five years to cross the threshold.” He picked up the can with a satisfied grin and started watering the next plant in line.  
“Did you hire your servants five years ago?” I queried at him.  
He shakes his head, “They have been with me for three years. No, I speak of myself.”  
I regarded him up and down, “I didn’t know-.”  
“That I was a human? Being abandoned is the waste of space for half my life… I’ve changed a great deal.” He says gripping the handle of the can and clenching his jaws. I placed a hand on of the top of circles in his skin.  
“But it was not for the worst, my lord.” I smile up at him, “You’re still a handsome man.”

He peeked down for a minute, his mouth lifting softly and pecked my lips, “If you think so, Mon Cher.” He invites me to sit pulling a chair out and to enjoy my tea. I pour a steaming cup full as his Excellency simply relines and watches me drink. After a few small sips I placed the cup down feeling guilty as he eyed me, the glow of those steady mismatched colors were haunting.  
“Do you not like tea, Excellency?”

“I don’t mind it, but I’m more in the mood for coffee. Please don’t worry over it; I felt tea would be to your liking.”  
“It is thank you… I have to know sir, if you were born a human what could have converted you so much?”  
His mouth straightened and eyes gloomy, “It is something to tell another time. But you can enlighten me of your past life.”

“There isn’t much to say, I was born into a farming family and the only child of my parents. All I can really remember is the day I was taken, my mother being ill, father gone for the day and the fires… It is as if all those wonderful years faded in one moment and the saddest years are imprinted on me.”  
He marveled at something I had said, “There are times when one must lose their past to gain their future. Don’t feel as if you let pass a part of yourself but achieved another.”

I took a sip of tea, was he thinking of himself when he said these things? He was eccentric in the words he said and he was very convincing in his convictions. To suffer the loss of yourself and leaving everything you knew to be a new person. In this short moment in the blooms of color it was truly depressing thing to say.  
“Yes and maybe the future will be a good replacement for my past.” I say with a beam.

“There’s potential in it, but bide your time.” He said with a humble smile. It’s funny how his demeanor alters from one to the next. I saw a father and a lover at the same time. I grinned at the thought and sipped on my tea as a knock sounded on the door. Bertuccio had returned with a small gold-plated cart with a platter of small meats and vegetables. The plate was sat in front of me and only a goblet was given to His Excellency.

“Count, it’s almost eleven. The skies will be ready for the Sparta’s timed departure.”  
I look down at my hands; it was clumsy of me not to ask about his title this far into the evening. So a Count, someone so high in the ranks of life sits on the other side of me. I trace the disguised tracks though the sleeves of my dress as I hear a click. His Excellency holds a gold pocket watch with the same crest in a smaller size, watching the ticking hands. 

“Very well, check on the control panels and see to it that you rest soon friend.” He said as his servant bowed to him. 

“As you wish, master.” Bertuccio said.

When we are left again he smirks, “Have you ever seen a ship such as the Sparta take off into the cosmos? It’s quite a sight.”

“I haven’t seen a ship go into space from the time when I was in the South.” His smirk remains fixed. His Excellency sits his watch on the tabletop and brings out little emerald case. He popped it open and displayed several pills, taking two tablets; bring them to his mouth and sipping on his coffee. “You can now see it from the navigator’s cabin.”

“Thank you, Excellency. A pilot and a Count you’re a busy man.” I say with a shy smile.  
“I am,” He laughs, “I never seem to be fulfilled with my involvements at times. The Count of Monte Cristo is known for various things.”  
“Monte-Cristo is the planet that we are going to, yes? I’ve never heard of such a place.”  
“No one has, it’s only known to me and the company on this ship. Including you, my little paramour.” He lifts my hand to kiss it, “Tell me your name, child.”  
“Elaina Peuchet, sir.” I flush. 

“But at the present you shall be acknowledged as Elaina de Monte-Cristo, my formal mistress and you should reframe from using your Christian name or speaking of your past.” His tone stern and face became hard-edged.  
I give in with a nod as he draws back to drink. I sit eating with reluctance prickling in my mind; I had to be a new person for his Excellency to be pleased. It was not my role I was dismayed about, but I had to assume his name sake and be taken away from my identity once more. I felt if I voiced discomfort I would be chastised and that’s the last thing I wanted.


	3. Haydee

Monte-Cristo’s station of command on broad the Sparta was a three-layered command bar with a seat for the pilot and a copilot. I sat beside him as his fingers browsed over the dials and nobs. I wasn’t able to follow how he remembered all the patterns but he seemed absorbed with his duty. The ship rumbled as the port was opened and at the eleventh hour, the world started to get small through the glass shield. He held steady as the last piece of blue sky opened up into the starry darkness. The Sparta floated for moments, departing earth’s orbit as his Excellency flicked a switch and the vessel spread-out its massive reflective wings. He started out the shield as he periled the ship forward at a rate that made all mass around it looked like a burr. He steered the ship as I sat back hearing the music coming over the intercom. It was soft and relaxing as I looked over at Monte-Cristo. He was cheery, enjoying the freedom of interstellar travel.

“I do hope you’re a good pilot, sir.” I said teasingly as the Count responded in a laced laugh. “My skills are sufficient, mademoiselle. You have nothing to be concerned over; I’ve been navigating longer than you’ve been alive.”  
I fiddled with the fabric of my dress and peeked up at the Count, “If you don’t mind me asking, how old you are?”  
He glanced at me through half offended and the other not caring, “I’ll be forty in a month. There’s not much to say about age, it’s simply a number and year closer to death.” 

I beamed not minding the last part he said, “How wonderful, we can have a good time on your birthday and I-.”  
“No, I never celebrate the day of my accursed birth. I expect nothing to happen that day, is that clear?” The Count booms starting out the window not paying mind to me pretending that I had no point to say such nonsense of a celebration. I couldn’t help to frown and twitch from the change in his demeanor, “Yes sir.”

How can a man dislike having a party? It was a time to drink to their life and relish in being alive another year. His Excellency was a dark man to me so far in this relationship we started last night; I could feel the hate for him steaming off not at me I would hope, what have I done to upset him so? I asked a measly question and for being glad that he was living? Maybe it was his age that made him loathing and miserable about his birthday. This age gap of twenty-five years wasn’t going to help us and I already knew that, in the bed, it would but not in anything else. I sighed trying to immerse myself in the sound of the woman’s song. Monte-Cristo checked once more on the controls and pressed a button, taking his hands off the helm. 

He gently stroked my hand his mouth smoothing over, “I want you to meet someone dear to me.”

“Don’t you have to pilot the ship, Excellency?”

“It’s fine at the moment, come along.” He rose holding his slim hand out to me. He puts my hand in the crook of his arm and we stroll down the hallway, down to the lower level of the Sparta. A bronze door at the end of a corridor with a waterfront overlook from an oriental pavilion, seemingly a view of Eastern Space, emerged as Monte-Cristo smiled down at me.

“This is the best-kept secret upon the Sparta.” He whispered gently cracking the door open.  
The strumming of a small harp echoed throughout the room. Turned away from us on an oblong bed, was a girl wrapped in calico. She was not even ten years old, embracing the instrument effortlessly plucking the strings with long pale fingers. Her hair was tinted black lace that hung to her mid-back, her bangs looped in two half-moon shaped clips on the side of her head. Her room was fitting for her, bright cushions piled the richly carpeted floor and the walls were covered in soft pink silk hung with images of Eastern worlds. Monte-Cristo widened the door; the girl peeked back with delight on her face. She put aside her harp and rushed to the man. Her skin was paler than ivory and her eyes black as night, what caught me were her pointed ears with square earrings and a matching choker around her thin neck. His Excellency opened his arms to embrace the child, kissing her forehead. He stood showing his pride as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, “My beloved, will you say greetings to Master’s new doll, Elaina.”  
She stared up with a charming gleam in her eyes, “Welcome to Sparta, my name is Haydee.”  
I smiled down at Haydee, coming down to her level, “Hello little one, I can’t believe that I wasn’t able to hear you play earlier. It was very angelic you have such a wonderful talent!" 

She gave a meek smile, “Thank you greatly, Elaina, did the notes sound cheerless to you?”

I blinked at the child not sure I fully understood her, “No it was lovely.”  
She peered up at Monte-Cristo, “May I perform another for the lady, Count?”  
“Not at all, play for us both.” he brushed her hair with a clawed hand, Haydee had a cheeky cubby grin.

The girl scampered back to her bed lifting the harp into her lap getting ready to perform again. His Excellency escorts me over to the throw cushions in front of Haidee, enfolding an arm around my waist as I settled into the plushness. We sit as she picks her tunes on the purpled swirled harp, her eyes peacefully closed and letting the air flow with the words of her heart. Her childish grace was a marvel, I never knew a child to have such talent. Let alone play the harp with her kind of skill or sitting still. I couldn’t grasp her question, was her song supposed to be sad? Did it not sound right to her tiny pointed ears? As I listen, a door opened that was useable behind the silk drapes. A tall green skinned man with an oblong skull entered. He only wore a vest and a loincloth; I guess this would be Ali. He holds a platter with chickpeas as bowed to His Excellency, placing it on the floor before us. His eyes never lift up to greet me and he stands out of view. We depart from as Haydee dined; Monte-Cristo guides me to a chamber along the same hallway. It’s vast, with the same kind thick carpets with a great canopy bedstead covered with throw pillows. The comforter was royal blue with a silver topper crowning it, a looking-glass on the fine wood table and a divan in a corner. 

“You’ll be sleeping here; my room is adjoined to this one, I can enter and take you at whatever time I wish.” He smirked down at me.  
I flushed as he takes my chin to lift it to his gaze, deeply kissing me and his free hand tracing down the spine of my dress to my ass. He gave it a smack and clutched it in his chilling palm, my breast swelling with want. He nips at my bottom lip pulling away, eyes filled with desire.

“Now, excuse me. I must man the ship.” He said.  
“My lord, Let me please you now,” I said as my hand traveled down his vest.  
He shakes his head and taking hold of my wrist, “Later, my mistress. Rest now, you’ll be needing it.”

He took both of my hands and brings them up to his lips, withdrawing from the chamber. I sighed as went over to the mirror, pulling out the bench tucked under it. I go-over the fashioned perfume bottles that line the vanity, drawing the caps off to smell them. All were splendid quality, flowery and sweet. I realize His Excellency hand-picked them and I can’t help but smile. But then my smile faded, bringing a bottle to my chest. This was so confusing, the man who sits on a dark desolate throne with a company that obeyed his every will. A girl that is most likely a love child by his last kept woman, gone and unseen. My willful obedience is what he craved and he has it, but afterward then what? Will he just exploit me and pamper me until he finds someone to satisfy him better than I? I couldn’t lose my freedom, though I barely owned that. I just had to face it, this was only a game.


	4. The Choker necklace

The hours passed, it seemed like ages as I plundered through my new draws and the matching wardrobe. Dresses of pure and perfect fabrics lined the closet wall along with matching shoes. Alongside were necklaces of diamonds, long dripping pearls, rubies and emeralds hung on nods in the wardrobe doors. There was a small lime green choker with an emerald heart shape stone, spikes around the edges held in by a golden cross a miniature crown with rubies to top it all off. The crest on the ship and the watch looked like this treasure... seems to be very important to his Excellency. How could he have gone shopping all in one night? There had to be at least thirty dresses and half as many jewels, he must have kept his poor servants up to do this. I have to thank them later on when I see them. I tied the choker around my neck looking at it in the mirror. It was snug and cooling against my throat, I traced my finger about it a cheeky smile glowing on my lips. 

I decided to strip down to my underdress for when the Count returns; hanging the new gown I wore inside the wardrobe with the others. I found a box of matches in the bedside table, along with brushes and started to ignite them. The columns that held the wax lights were gilt with dangling gems, the same colors of his Excellency's eyes. When I started burning the last of the candles by the adjoining bedroom door, I rotated the handle to find it was locked from the other side. I wonder what the room would look like, would it be as rich as Haydee’s and mine or dulled down to a man’s taste? Did he have anything personal from his childhood and of his family? Was his family even alive or was he utterly alone? I sat on the end of the bed, wondering about what he would’ve looked like if he was human. How could it be that he’s changed form, what was it that turned him into a blue creature? There were so many questions I wanted to ask him but I didn’t want to pry plus being chased once more. 

The main entry inched open and my head shot up, Monte-Cristo entered wearing a rode like the one I had on the night before. He shuts the door and locks it, making me gulp with my head sinking humbly to my master. He stood in front of me client waiting for me to speak I suppose; I stared down at his curled slippers with black lines leading up his legs. The back of his hand grazes my cheek, the rings and diamonds on his knuckles send tingles into my skin. But I sit still as a slim finger raises my face to gaze to his Excellency's. I give a limp smile, though I didn’t mean to look so wounded. I was only nervous to be alone again with him, though I've been with men more than I can remember all alone. But the Count was the owner of my name and my body no matter how sad it seems; though it was nothing new to me. But sadness was the last thing on my mind that I was sure of. But it sounds and seems like a long told thought once you get private with someone... He wasn't like the men I had or Benedetto, he was different refreshingly a brand of his own.

“Elaina, we are equally entitled to ourselves with respect and to one another we should want the same. I am responsible for my happiness in bed and so are you, my dear. I will not oblige you to stay with me, not if it's no longer how you desire to live this way rest of your life. If you want to leave my side I’ll find a safe place for you to dwell.” He spoke so kindly I felt like weeping and fling myself into his arms.

“I… I want to live with you, Excellency. I couldn’t be in safer place than here with you, if I weren't for you I would be Benedetto's slave still in a place I could no longer stand. But… I just fear-.” I stopped to see if he would object but he remains silent.

“I fear that you’ll grow tired of me and find a worthier woman to bed.” I said in a weak tone.

He frowns, “I wouldn’t do that you, and I can’t say I will always be faithful only to you. It’s not easy for me to stay next to one woman I have no ring on my mind for you to receive at any time, I am not able in my being towed ever. You will be my one and only mistress but I might find a woman to spend a night with.”

“I can understand that my lord,” I take his hand and lay my cheek against it, “But know my arms will be opened to when you return.”

“That’s what I’m in need of a good doll to come home to and spread her legs.” He smirks lustfully.

“Why do you call me that?” I blurt out.

“Hm?” He tilted his head.

“Why do you call me a doll?” I asked again.

“All people are dolls and puppets, they are to be played with and thrown away wither in death or by others they care about.” He said plainly enough, his eyes steadfast on me.

“I see…” Is that what happened to you, my poor lord?

He pulled back his hand and bowed his head. I knitted my brow and reached out for him only to have His Excellency raise a hand. He undid his rode and let it drop to the floor, what I saw was shocking. It was more of the tar lining that covered his hands and feet. Only it looked as if he was sewed together by the marks, crisscrossing over his arms, curves and swirls covered his chest making eyes shapes over his pecks. Even his penis had the stitching on it. Smaller circles were placed in the lines that went down his spine, as he turned around to confront me with shame on his face. No wonder he wore his clothes the night before and kept the lights dim. I sat there motionless, not sure what to say. It didn’t bother me but it made me feel so much sorrow for him.  
“Well, they’re horrid yes?” Monte-Cristo said.

“No… They are… I.” I stumbled over my words not how to convey my sincere words to this man. Unsure if they were done by others or by the Count himself, but clearly these marks will stay with him for the rest of his life.

“Speak up and just say what needs to be said!” He bellowed with pain in his voice.

I stretched out a hand and traced a line, “They are… Do they hurt?”

“No. They no longer cause me agony, but what do you think of my mutilations?”

I thought for a moment, “What did you think of mine?”

He smiled a touch, “I thought they were revolting but beautiful at the same time.”

“I feel the same, my lord.”

He grinned fully bending down to kiss my forehead, “Now, I must say that I can get a bit harsh in bed, I want to hear teasing words coming from your filthy mouth and I do enjoy playing with toys at times. But if you need me to stop say ‘mercy’.” The lust came back into his eyes; I bit my lip and nodded. He pulled my slip over my head and got on his knees on the carpets in-between my legs. I sat up as kisses went down my navel, the inner and outer part of my thighs. My breath hitched as I felt a finger slip inside and small snicker coming from his Excellency.

“You’re still stretched from last night.” My cheeks redden at his remark. He sent his finger in and out of my body; I grit my teeth trying not to betray myself. I watched him as he stared at my opening in wondered as I grew damp. My eyes shut firmly feeling his diamond knuckles go past ripples of muscles, my hands grip his shoulders as he sinks in another and after a few pumps pulls out. He examines his whiten fingers tips and then at me with a stern gaze.

“I thought I said I wanted to hear you.” He growled at me as his claw-like nails began digging into my thigh.

“I’m sorry, my lord.” I pant.

“I deserve more respect than just ‘my lord’.”

“Forgive me, my Master. Please use my hole and make it wider.” That seemed to be a good answer because his lips met my mound and kissed the nub. He drank the nectar off, making a moan escape my mouth. His tongue ran over the sex, taking the hanging parts of flesh into his mouth. I lay back on the comforter and pulled my fingers through my hair. His tongue enters with a cavernous hum as my hips bucked against his face. His nails go down my ribs, sweltering into my flesh so sweetly and his eyes glaring up at me. His flicks inside kneading the walls and muscles. His hand went below and took a hold of his length, using it to further stiffen himself. 

He rises slightly using his pelvis to push me into the center of the bed. His hands extended over my head and lips come down on mine, letting me taste my fluids. The Master’s slides inside my sex and lets out a deep moan.

“Brace yourself. Pray to of any kind Divinity you have confidence in. I won’t make this casual.” He grins, biting on his lip as he pulls out slowly. He watched my reaction as he pushed rear in rigid enflaming my G-spot slowly with slight but sharp pumps. 

“Ah, ah god thank you, Master. More please, I crave to feel you.”

“Whose cock do you want?” He asks panting, the ends of his tresses lazed on my face and shoulders.

“Yours, Sir, only yours and I’ll only lay under you. God, it’s so thick.” I shakily gasped.

“That’s right,” he laughs shoving back forcibly and making me pull away from his groin a little, “Don’t try to run from me, slave. If I ever find another man on top of you, I will execute you both.” I gasp at his vile statement.

My hands go over his shoulder blades and down to mid-back, some strands of his hair stick to flesh. One of his hands gripped my thigh, pulling it up so he drives himself in deeper. Our groans and sighs echo throughout the room as steamy skin slapped against each other, pale chilling skin meeting tanned flesh. I use my nails to send repaying marks down his back, his head lifting in gratification. I closed my eyes as my muscles start tightening but a hand grasps my neck and squeezed around it, his palm covered the choker.

“I dare you to come without my permission, you little greedy whore.” He snarls down at me, his nails bearing into my nape “Open your eyes and beg me for it.”

I wheeze and whimper, staring up, “But, Master, I want to come around you now. Oh god, let me-.”

“I still don’t think you are on the verge of orgasm.” He lifts an eyebrow.  
“I am! I’ll do anything about it, please Master. I need it, I want you to be pleased but have pity!” I shoved my hips onto his cock screaming out for release, “I aspire to be yours; I want you to fill me and open up my womb.”  
“Goddamn, come on me while I do the same,” He grunts. 

I release seizing at his back muscles as his momentum slows satisfying his own orgasm. His forelegs twitched as he finished with dense pants and faintly driving the last stretch. His hands slacked on my neck and thigh rolling from between my legs to lie on the other side of the bed. I lick my lips and simply repose limp, exhaling the same as the master’s. I sense a sharp pain in my stomach, feeling my sex’s openness and warm seed flowing inside.  
-


	5. A story once told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the show gankutsuou (you should have really lol jk) this is the part the gose over the counts life before episode one (but episode 22 is when more is learned about Edmond) Elaina is having a tough time at the age of 16 ( same age as Albert in the show) by the time our good friends Albert and Franz it will be later down the road.
> 
> Also this is more au / manga caused I also liked it so I wanted to bring both somehow togther. this is in the time spaned of when the count had just became free which was 10 years. Elaina is however new and the count has has his title for five years thus far

“I brought something for your wounds it’ll heal them over in a matter of days.” Monte-Cristo’s voice brought me back from bliss as I turn blinking to see him sitting up from beside me. His long arm dangling off his propped up knee sweeping my hair out of my face with a compassionate gaze that I grin at sweetly. I nod and he moves to the end of the bed, reaching into the robe’s pocket to get a small golden flowered outlined jar. I turn over to my front and let Monte-Cristo have access to the burn lines; a syrupy rub is sensitively massaged into my skin. My eyes rims prick with tears but I don’t let them fall. I wish he never had seen them but God he had his own scars and that broke my heart; focusing on not staring at Monte-Cristo markings. We both had that in common, that someone made sure we would never forget them, in the lines embedded into deeper places.

My memory brings me back to all those disgusting men, doing anything to get off on me uncaring if I would be in pain. Then telling that sick twisted bastard that I wasn't enough then being tied up for his enjoyment, easier to hit the sweet meat Benedetto said one time after a long beating. It will always haunt my mind, how have not gone insane I don't know I suppose it's a miracle of God that you really wouldn't ask for. How many nights had I wished more than life, more than my own freedom to just lose it? To have died in a raging fight with Benedetto (something that wasn't rare for him) or be hit in the right spot that would end my life? But now it has to lead me to this bed, with a better person than Benedetto's could ever be in his whole life.

The Count's cool hand ran over the middle of my spine and I trembled from the soreness somehow even though I haven't been beaten in a good while. He sighed noticing my twinge, barely touching the other blemishes as the lukewarm rub skimmed what's left.“So stunning how deep these marks have caused you sorrow, but soon they are but small memories. When I saw that sick boy I wanted to avenge what he had done to you, I had to muster up my will as a gentleman not to do so.” He brushed through my hair lulling the Count voice was relaxing my spinning mind.  
“Do you regret your own wounds, Count?" I ask peering back at him. I only look at his face which has a plain look.  
“No, they have made me the man I am today. They remind me of my previous life and the vows I made.” The count said moving away from me.

“Vows of what?” I inquired.

He smirked, “I must ask are you too old for stories, from an old sailor such as I?”  
I rose up from the bed to face his Excellency beaming and crossed my legs, “I’m still one for stories, your Excellency!" He silently slipped under the covers, his back resting against the headboard and lifts an edge to let me crawl beneath. I arranged a throw pillow on a backboard and raise the blanket to cover up my breasts so we would talk without any distractions. Monte-Cristo closes his eyes, still holding the jar in his claws. I listen to his calm breathing, as though he’s trying piece together his account.

“I was not born a proper lord; instead, I was born in a small apartment to a middle-class couple that longed for a son, M. Louis and Madman Carlota. My mother perished when I was no more than a babe, leaving me in my father’s care. He had sheltered me all my life from the vices of the world, letting my soul grow naïve and too honest. I was always in his company and we became rich in love... The garden I planted was in honor of my father.” 

I looked at the grief that crossed his face; I couldn’t have known he was a commoner like me. The flowers he grew were to keep his father close to him, after so many years without him by his side. Though I was taken aback by his lies of being an aristocrat, I kept my eyes fixed on his expression. I wanted to know his life’s story and know what had caused his air to become so gloomy.

He looked over at me and with a slim smile asked, “Do you know the town of Marseilles?’ 

I nod, “Yes, how could I not? It’s the biggest city in the South and that’s where the spaceport is.”

“That is the place I called home and where I worked, for a small shipping firm named Morrel ET files. I yearned always for a safe return home, for the crew, and for my father. I traveled countless worlds from the time I was seventeen to my nineteenth year when my life on earth ended.” He went on, “I had many contacts, but also enemies that I did not know of. They became jealous over my good fortunes. For that year I was to be Capitan of a ship, the Pharaon and I were to marry the love of my life.” 

His Excellency, or whoever he may be, took me by surprise by saying that he had a betrothed. The love of his life, a woman he had somehow lost and now he spoke about with passion. He sighed and for a moment rage grew onto his brow. 

“But on the night I was to make her my wife, those so-called friends, and brothers of mine, denounced me to the law as an Imperialist. But the deputy procurer found me innocent from just the look on my face that is until I handed over the letter that had taken me from my betrothal feast. On it was his own father’s name and he couldn’t lose his office. Instead of facing his father’s sins he placed them on my head. For my honesty, I was banished to deep space and used as a component of a warship called Chateau D’If for fifteen years. I lost my bride, my Capitan’s position and my independence. ”

I blanched; looking into his face, his eyes and the rage I finally understood what had made him. God had abandoned him in a stony cell alone with other lost souls. His sadness and agony all fell on him during the happiest time of his life and it devastated him. I shuddered at the thought, the covers no longer keeping me warm. In the brightness of the flickering lights, he looks over with a weak smile.

“But now those dreams have replaced by vows to take vengeance for my father and my freedom. I will seek out the families of those who ruined my name and take everything from them to the last grain of rice. Thus the boy Edmond Dantès died and the man known as the Count of Monte Cristo was born from his ashes.”  
He finally placed the jar on the bedside table and sat back, glaring at the looking-glass. He wants revenge, and I can feel he needs it deep inside. To feel the weight of his suffering leave him and rejoice in the traitor's final breaths. These men who lead to his betrayal would liberate him, should I stand by his side as he handed out his justice? I respond to my own question by placing a hand on his bicep, smoothing down the lines and circles, “What about your fiancé, did you ever reunite with her?”

He shakes his head, “No, the last knowledge I had of her is that she married one of the men who sent me to prison and had his son.”

I frown deeply, my eyes filling again with tears. He had lost her to his enemy and his love for her passed on. Now he had to live with the offspring of the man he despised and the woman he became devoted to. Didn’t she think of the love they had shared or perhaps she didn’t know he lived? I wipe my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him.

“What about you, child? What will you do now that the truth of your master is known?” He asks in a low uncertain voice, his arm becomes rigid as I envelop my hold around it.

“I’m glad you told me this, I fully understand and I look at you no different from yesterday. You’re still my master and I will stand with you until the end.”  
His Excellency leaned over to touch my cheek and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, “Bless you, my child, and thank you.”


	6. Of the sinking Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gankutsuou introduce himself to Elaina aka demon shit hose down plus domestic volume high

It has over two weeks since the name of Edmond Dantès came up and the man who once lived by that name is nowhere to be found on his ship. I stay up at night (well I think it's no nighttime in space; it's hard to tell when there's no sun. The clocks really don't help.) I always wait to see dim candlelight come from under my door and to hear heavy footsteps pace down the hall but there’s nothing. Perhaps it was wrong of me to ask him about his past, the grief must have got to him and now he’s hidden himself away. I didn’t want to cause him anymore torment than he was already in. But thoughts of his words have been buzzing through my mind since I heard his story. Everything that happened in Edmond’s life was so tragic, a nineteen-year-old boy dragged away from his wedding feast to be thrown away like trash. Oh, Edmond, that man that lost hope in a cell and long gone. I wonder if Monte-Cristo still acts like Edmond. Possibly it’s his kindness and truthfulness is the only thing that lasted.   
As I make my way down to the kitchen, I hear something at the top of the stairs but I turn to see nothing. I sighed shrug the feeling off, walking into the kitchen as Bertuccio and Baptisin were working on the dishes. Baptisin waved for me to take a stool under the bar and Bertuccio simply nods, he's rather shy I suppose. We three have an understanding that I’m not above them but in the same state of servitude. Though they wanted to object saying I was their mistress but I got them to agree to only addressing with my title in public or in His Excellency presents; which neither has happened yet.  
I push the end of a spoon back and forth listening to the rushing water. It was hard enough being lonely in bed but now I couldn’t even speak my mind to my servants. How would men ever understand a woman’s longing anyway?  
“Elaina, have I told you what I wanted to be when I was your age?” Baptisin asks with a smirk.  
“No, what was it?” I asked looked up with an almost upset glare.  
“This is the first time I heard of this, go ahead Baptisin,” Bertuicco said looking back as his friend pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lights it leaning on the counter, with a long draw.  
“I used to have a pretty normal life before I met the Count and along with normal dreams. Well, the truth is it was…” He drawled again on his cigarette and puffed out with a twinkle in his eyes.  
“-To become a baker!”  
“You are a baker for his Excellency, what’s the difference?” I say with an eyebrow raised. Bertuccio shakes his head and I’m sure he rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Baptisin grabbed Bertuccio by the shoulders and shakes him, “Hey! You listen this ain’t a joke! It was a real thing that I wanted more than anything!”  
“Oh stop you’re going to give him whiplash.” I giggled.  
Baptisin sighs and let us go as Bertuicco shrugged it off with a laugh, “But just imagine it. All of Paris with no bread,” Baptisin starts again, “And then I come in, the bread is on fresh and hot. Everyone would come from far and wide, come from their home worlds just to get in line. I would win medals and have the highest honors in the gastronomy world.”  
“I doubt that you would win a medal for cooking,” I said.  
He pouted, “That’s a way to ruin my dreams, how rude.”  
“You have to be realistic and be content; all you need is here,” I remarked and Bertuicco nodded in agreement.  
“You sound just like the Count; it seems like the more you are apart you become like him.”  
I smirked at the thought, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
Bertuccio turns off the facet and grabs a shining platter, wiping it dry with a frown, “It’s reasonable by the Count to have dreams though, he wouldn’t mind if Baptisin had prospects and passion about life’s simple joys.”  
I depressed my lips; I didn’t offend Bertuccio or His Excellency. Baptisin nodded and reached out to flick his ashes in an ashtray. He stepped over to a cabinet to fetch the goblet that Monte-Cristo drank out of in the garden. It's designed where remarkably crafted, with roaring lions and a dashing elk inside a golden vined border. After the coffee fills half way to the brim it’s joined by a tiny porcelain sugar dish and the glass carafe. I study the serving dish as I spun in my seat, I beamed sweetly at Bertuccio.  
“May I carry it to him?” The responses from the two men were to stare at one another.  
Bertuccio shuffled, “The Count fell very ill and I don’t know how he would feel if you came on your own. He will only receive Haydee or me.”  
I knit my eyebrows, “Has he been sick all this time? Why was I not informed?” I attempt to sound demanding but all that came out as hushed words.  
“Let her, I don’t see why the poor girl can’t see His Excellency. She’s been infatuation to hold him.” Baptisin chuckled as I flushed.  
But what I said was not out of devotion more out of disproving the truth, “That’s why I’m his bed companion and I don’t find myself smitten over it.”  
Their eyes dropped and I could only guess they were remembering the night we all met. I wonder if they do it out of shame or if they had lustful thoughts. My clean body exposed to them and I gave myself away to be bought. I closed my eyes and squeeze my palms together as footsteps come towards me. I gaze down at the tray taking it with a bowed head. I have guided up the staircases and Bertuccio pulled back a curtain to show a bolted wooden door with a seal on the iron, four hexed eyes that met in an X presented themselves. The door was opened letting the blistering cold stream up to my feet.  
“Mademoiselle, don’t think so lowly of you. The Count does not think so nor do we.” Bertuicco said sincerely with gentle smile.  
I smiled at the ground as I strode inside. It was difficult not to think of myself as a possession, His Excellency acquired me for one thing. I didn’t need love because I know what it’s to suffer the loss of it, I just needed to survive and slowly find a compromise in my heart.  
-

Supporting himself on his golden cane, Edmond came over to a lavish velvety armchair resting his arms on the gold-leaf arms and propping back with a sigh. He had just taken his second dose of medicine though there was a slim chance that it would stop another attack. Being locked in this room with no time to repose, pacing back and forth across the tile floor then losing consciousness was the maddening cycle. He blinked his eyes feeling the sting of fatigue on the brims but kept his gaze low. The days passed by the same as before, into the eternal hours of darkness that the man didn’t notice. With the swiftness he had gained from his friend he would go to his command post, considering the stories he heard as a boy. He stared into the vast shines of far-off worlds hidden in them as a kind voice came to him.

I’ll know always where you are, Edmond. The star that we share carries me to you and gives you back to me.  
He sought to find it, but it seemed to have vanished from his memory or moved on. He found that the simple words foolish to even pay attention to. But still, they came in her tone and the feeling wrapped around his cold form fondly. Did that sweet voice die as these years passed them? 

The hallucination of a little boy came into view, running in the dew grass to his mother. The woman’s form was more curved as she held her boy and her hair was in waves down her back. She pets the child’s brunette hair and arms encircled her neck, eye’s happily closed. He could see the boy’s hair swept sideways and a small teardrop mole under his right eye. When she glimpsed at the gate the wind blew and the burl paced on through the shade of vines. But as the delusion faded he would make his way to Haydee. 

Haydee’s hair laid on the pillow in peaceful sleep and he would crouch down by her bedside smoothing over her forehead into her dark locks. He had met this poor doll while she was chained in a cage. After being brought out to be inspected her small hands gripped a dagger around her neck as gazed up at the man. All he could do was smile her eyes shined as he bent down to kneel and held out his hand. Taking her tiny dirty hand he tenderly kissed it and called out to the man that had shackled her. After the deal was set, he carried the small child as she gripped onto his cape. He could only find the last piece of empathy for the princess and he departed from her every night with a heavy heart. 

He stood at the top of the stairs in the day, listening to his manservant and his mistress. A bed compliant she was indeed, though he did find the girl somewhat endearing. But he knew that there was little he could do for her and he would soon be gone, the real man inside. The time will come, the glorious arrival of the beginning of the end. He would make them pay for every moment, every instant he was detained in Chateau D’If. He was the avenging angel of the East, God’s instrument of justice. 

He clutched his chest with a grunt, pulling at the shirt. He was being overwhelmed again, he leaned forward not by his own will. Edmond started to pant harshly as he felt his back arch. His hands flew up to cover his face as his eye dilated. The violet patterns seared into his wretched flesh and voices filled his ears. Then like the calming of the sea on a starless night came over him once more.

The body of the Count of Monte-Cristo sat up hands regally straightened out and his leg moved to cross the other. The neck of the man extended releasing a sigh of relief and fangs shined with a smirk. The power and the drive came with serge; the streaks leading up over the man’s thin brow were two eyes and on his temples were curled thick brows of their own. The bearing core gushed over and a part of Edmond's heart iced, taking a tight hold and luring the slice away. The charge purred and selected a book on the side table about toxicology.  
There was a knock and he cut his eyes at the entry, commanding the visitor to enter. The v back of Edmond’s lover was seen sweeping the door open making a delivery of his meal. As she turned the tray crashed to the ground, busting the carafe and the saucers. The goblet rolled to his feet, he placed on pointed boot on it. Her lips quivered those sweet lush rims that he nipped while Dantès made love. She stood gawking at the beast and he folds over a corner of the page. He gave a bored stare at the clumsy fool. 

“Watch what you’re doing, harlot. Look at this mess, so disgraceful. Will I not have a drink, go back and fetch another.” Her eyes widen more as he spoke; his voice was filled with vice and not a suave as Edmond’s. He raised himself and collected his chalice examining it for scratches. He placed it on the table eyeing the girl who stood in the watery disarray.

He bowed with his hand over his frozen heart, “Can you not speak unto me?” The tricky played didn’t bring the girl in question from her state. Then it sank into her mind.

“Excellency…? What- What happened to your face? My god.” She said with dread in her tone.  
“The man you know is slumbering in a distant plain; I am entitled Gankutsuou King of the Caves, my lady.” He smirked as the marks glowed.

The mistress’s eyes dropped full of bewilderment and watered, Gankutsuou kept his leer chuckling at her weakness. She would be easy to turn; maybe a succubus could take her soul's place. He held out a finger lifting it beckoning her to draw closer, anticipating she would be so gracious to show him the kind of respect that Edmond got. Her head shakes shutting her eyes and his smile turned into a line. 

His boot heels clicked the floor, “I know just how to reprimand you, and you cannot keep secrets withheld me. I am here to stay no matter what you mortals pray for and I will thrive long after Edmond Dantès is dead.”  
Elaina bolted down the corridor, raising her damp frock as she sprinted to the light. Extinguishing the well-lit exit she moved backward almost falling and overheard clacks only pulse behind. She faced Gankutsuou as his symbols of brilliance creped down. Down his nape, collarbone and his chest until the shirt seemed to be engulfed with the color purple. His hands closed around the sides of her head, leaking in visions and reminiscences that belonged to his host.

There was a crossed shaped ship haunting and inescapable. Beehive-like towers pointed towards the limitlessness deep space. Inside as other humans barely breathed one fought against the cords that held him crucified to the slab of metal. He wrenched at the feeding tubes that were rammed down his throat and still, nothing brought the end to the torment. Soon he lost power to move as machine sucked him dry then the system checks or a malfunction. Hours he strained to squander his natural life dead to the world but any movement would force him to wake. To him, it was like being in the state of dying and his true end it became his only prayer.  
However, it never came for him. Through his visionless eyes, he cried only thinking back on his life. Then raged in his mind he spat out at mankind, at God and himself. At last, he could see and he reached out while lying on the cell floor, his mouth opening with chipped teeth. He begged the light to find him but derbies and scorching ash battered his skin engulfing the top-security ship. Bodies swirled in the blackness, legs still bent, and arms with the bone sticking out. 

Drifting in the weightless air a corpse without with limbs and a missing the side cranium, the stiff form’s eyeball had been ripped out on the left. His torso bleeds out and the crimson liquid swam in all behaviors. His eye did not have a tear only wide in shock; he didn’t even have the chance to cry out. Then a shining radiance took the lost soul into an embrace, pristine structured parts grew from what had been left over. His face grew elongated, sunken cheeks became full and where there had been knotted bread shrank down to his chin and his hair short to the middle of his spine. Piercing eyes opened standing on where the draining sources had been with arms wrapped around him. The new being lifted a clawed hand in the darkness and the fires of hell the surrounded his blue flesh. 

The girl was dragged out of the exit way, the door slammed and bolted in the King’s face. The lights slept on the rest of his borrowed body leaving the forehead burning. The demon laughed out as he walked back to chambers with his claws in his pockets, feeling inspired that he had tapped in so effortlessly into her mind it only took seconds to taint her.


	7. Reverberations

“Look at her, has she gone insane?” Baptisin said rushed and hurried, worrying over Elaina in her fragile state.  
“No, she’s just in shock she’ll come around more or less.”

“I didn’t consider it would go that bad, I thought the Count was just having a small number of attacks. He’s getting stronger.” the cook said chewing his gums knowing it would have been advisory to somehow have told her. However, the Count command her not to be told and they were sworn to obey his every word persistently.  
“Yes, but we both know it can only get worse form this point. Pour some water for her.” 

Bertuicco elevated the girl up from the lounge and held up a cup, clasping her hands around it. Elaina started out empty as she had been for the past three hours. The men could not get her to speak or signal them. But at least she was safe in their shared quarters. It was pleasant with a fireplace and a table for lunch, poker and wine. One of the armchairs held the baker with his chin supported on his knuckles while the other prodded at the wood.  
Bertuicco rubbed her back; he had not seen Gankutsuou full form like she did. He had learned after the years that this monster was corrupt criminal that saved a boy from the Chateau D’If, making the Count lose control. That’s why his Excellency would go into solitary confinement. Though he tried to stop the pace of the relinquishing of his soul with medication it created more damage. He told this all to the silent girl as she stared on.

“He’ll die from this, Edmond will perish for the sake of revenge, won’t he?” the girl said, making the men glare at her. They were not even permitted to speak the Count’s Christian name since there was little of the man left. But the silence had enough of an answer for Elaina. She rose to hand back the cup, Bertuicco never met her gaze. She strode off to the door and her way to her own apartment that was lit by the starry sconces.  
-

The face that promised paradise hid a deadly enigma. The floating bodies along with one not so unfamiliar, he had a peaceful death stolen away from him. Now his mind and heart were twisted around his true ruler’s finger. Did the man not realize the thing that was taking his life in prison was Gankutsuou? The cave king was the power of the ship that had seen many wars and Edmond played an unknowing part with the demon. What could be worst the agony of the present or the isolation of your own memories? 

The door creaked open but I didn’t turn over to see who it was. On the other side of the bed, someone sat and breathed a sigh. It was a long silence until he spoke and I curled into myself like a scared child.

“What you saw was no lie that is how it happened. That is how I escaped Chateau D’If and how I died. I had my strong will still after I had so little in the world, still after losing my father and my Mercedes. My mutilations were etched into my flesh while I captivated by that machine. When I departed from the death and desolation I made it to Monte-Cristo, was the Sparta waited for me. Gankutsuou revealed that my father had been so broken hearted to the point of starving himself to death, a man commanding husbands to their demises, a fat bastard with more wealth he knew what to do with and two Catalans conceiving their son. But I had to see it for myself and I went home to find it was all correct. I bought the title of Count so one day I might meet them in the light and make them pay.”

I listened, and then I heard his Excellency weeping. I looked over my shoulder at him; his face was in his hand and his body quivering. I sat up, crawling over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Monte-Cristo got off the bed and his head laid in my lap as he started sinking deeper into grief. I was hesitant as my hand went over his thick locks and other placed on his shoulder.  
“Forgive me for what I must do.” He said weakly.  
“You know I do… my sweet Edmond.”


	8. Dinner built on sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

Edmond fell faint after he had stopped crying, he gripped the bed’s edge as he found his way onto it. He softly buried face in my chest as I softly rocked him, dressed the same grab as when he and the monster changed places. That evening, we slept with our arms around each other and legs entangled. While he was asleep I traced his jawline down the goatee repeating the strokes lovingly. He truly did sleep his face was so serene as if he was dead in tranquility. I felt him get up in the middle of the night but he returned. I wonder if he genuinely wanted my forgiveness for the future and what Gankutsuou would go through him. 

Finally Monte-Cristo arose from my side, he moved away sluggishly not to wake me but I was already awake. He sat on the bed rubbing the back of his neck as I made my way over to the vanity. I brushed through my hair smoothing the frizzle down my backside and then lining up in a bun. I thought about changing but the soft-headed affection we had shared would be ruined by sight for naked flesh. Instead, I smeared lip balm on, feeling the slickness as my lips rubbed together.

“I must ask you not to call me by my given name again, mademoiselle.” He said I saw his piercing mismatched eyes as they stared me through the mirror.  
“Why…? Your name is enchanting when I hear it off of my lips,” I said turning to face him.  
“Elaina there are no words left to say over it, I requested you not to.” He closed his eyes, dark rings hung under them.  
I sighed softly and lowered my eyes, “Of course, your Excellency.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, rising from the bed to the door. He stopped and glanced at me, “I shall see you again at dinner and I will pay you to visit tonight if I can.” Then he went on his way and I faintly smiled. He still wanted to have me; I had not lost him, though a proper dinner would be enjoyable too.

-

The dining room abroad the Sparta was a decent size, with a long table covered by a snowy cloth and two candle holders near the head of the table, who had not come to dinner as of yet. I sat on the right of the master’s seat, Haydee by my side and Bertuccio was seated in front of me while Baptisin looked impatient tapping in fingers at the darker man’s side. We were not allowed to dine until Monte-Cristo showed himself. Well, I assume we’ll wait until Baptisin loses it. The food was covered by hand towels that poor Baptisin stared at with watering lips. I don’t think he was that hungry but wanted to please his Excellency and the lateness was getting to him.  
“Did you ever speak to the Count about what happened?” Bertuccio asked.

“Oh yes we did… He was very regretful that I had to see him that way.” I said thinking of his suffering as he wept in my lap.  
The man nodded, “I also apologize for what occurred, his Excellency has asked me to inform you that you are not to see him when he’s indisposed. For your safety and well-being.”  
I sank in my seat a bit and nodded with a sigh, “Very well, I will greatly pine for him while he’s away… Where’s Ail at?”

“He likes to eat on his own, he’s a very solitary person,” Haydee replied with a smile, “He’ll eat with me at times but in fact doesn’t eat much at all.”  
“Just like his Excellency?” I asked her.  
“No, his mouth hurts him. He has drinks made for him that keeps him strong.”  
I blinked, “Why is that? Does he have broken tooth?”

“It was an incident that happened years ago. It was the day that the Count met him-.”  
“It was the day he lost his speech,” A voice came from the hallway. Monte-Cristo entered wearing a red gold trimmed vest and slacks, his hands folded behind his back. “He endangered the life of a daughter of a wealthy man and for his mistake, Ali’s tongue was cut out. He was about to beheaded and I bought his freedom. He refused to leave me so I made him my servant.”

He stood with a hand resting on the back of his chair, the men rose and bowed as us women lowered our gaze. He smiled down at Haydee, “Though if he put my petite Haydee in dangers way, I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same.”  
“Count! No don’t say such things; I care for Ali like my own brother and he is all the same our kin.”  
As he sat a slim smile came over his lips, “Yes, my beloved. He is part of our little flock and he has saved my life more than I have saved his.”

“What do you mean, my lord?” I spoke up.  
“Ali is unique out of many of his kind, he can tame animals with his concentration and amazing healing powers that I found a use for.” 

At the last word Bertuccio poured a glass of wine for his Excellency. Then something I thought I would never see Monte-Cristo do, he bowed his head in prayer and blessed the food. All of us followed his example but I felt it odd that he should want God to be over his table. I presume even without a soul, you could still crave hope.  
The food was uncovered proudly by Baptisin and the food was artfully placed in the dishes. Croissants, oysters, chips with dipping sauce were piled on the plates. The two manservants talked over chores while Haydee chimed in praise for the two. Only His Excellency and I sat in silence through the food were the best I had in years but I couldn't give my input. I was lost again in the thought of glowing purple eyes and my stolen memories from he who sat so close. I glanced over at Monte-Cristo’s plate to see only that he had eaten trivial parts of the cuisine. He ripped off an edge of the bread and devoured it, his smooth lips mulling over.

He wiped his mouth with a table linen and commented, “The bread today is… a bit off.”  
Haydee brought a calico sleeve to her mouth looking nervous at the Count. Bertuccio gazed over at Baptisin whose head was bowed in glom. But I laughed a heartfelt expression of amusement thinking back to the conversation in the kitchen. Maybe it inappropriate of me to find it funny but Monte-Cristo smirked, sipping his wine. When everyone is satisfied and dismissed, the table is cleared onto carts and wheeled out. But Monte-Cristo takes my hand and tells me to stay. All is quite as we sit, his eyes on me while I stare at my lap and feel the tings of ice seeping into my hand as he curled his hand over mine.

“I wonder if I should just take my liberties with you on this very table. What do you think of that, sweetheart?” My eyes met his and I gulp.  
“I don’t think that it would be fair to the people that dine here, my master.” I breathe my body heating from my belly to ears.  
He smirks, “I don’t think it will matter, but if you wish. I will still take what I please.” He stands, his hand on mine bringing me to my feet with a deep blush. His hand enfolds my hip guiding me to my rooms.


	9. Boxes of mother's

I wrapped my legs around his waist as the Count sits in the middle of the bed and deeply moaning out. I suck on his neck as he thrusts inside steady his hands on my hips, controlling them to slam into his pelvis. The master is kind enough to praise me over my tightness as my hair is tugged back he moved those sweet lips to meet my shoulder nipping at the skin. He ran the tip of his tongue to the vein in my neck, latching on easy so he wouldn’t break skin with his fangs. My hand glides down his spine as I let out harsh whimpers as our groins met then holding the Count close to my chest, my head lifting my eyes slightly closing as I become tried but still firey. Soon pre-cum dripped from his tip as he laid me back on the covers, his upper body pressed against my breasts. After he comes and pulls out, a sweet gentle reminder of kissing infold my lips with longing as his hands go over my head.

“Do you want more, my mistress?” He looks down at his cock massages my drenched sex.  
“Yes please, sir. God... ah, go ahead slam it in me please.” I begged him making the Count licked his dry lips.  
He pushes back inside and jolts his hips into mine, with my legs still wrapped around his waist I let out moan after moan. Again he finds his orgasm but he keeps his hips rolling soon he grabs at the headboard, pulling himself into me and driving in as the headboard hits the wall in bangs of passion. He grunts shakingly out his last sprit of juice comes and his head falls beside my neck with hands playing in my freed hair. I lay under him raging in the air and turn my face from his, my legs falling to the side.

I hear soft breath and I look to find his eyes closed. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and planted a tender kiss on his temple. I tried to sleep but the corpse-like body that laid on top of me made it difficult. I tried to keep still so he could find a moment's rest but soon I couldn't stand the numbness in my bones. I shifted as he stirred awake, taking himself out of my sex and rolling over. His arm lazed over his eyes and he mumbled something, a name I think. I sit up and tugged the blanket over his nakedness, my hand smoothing back his tresses out of his face.

I wake to find Monte-Cristo gone; though I hoped he slept well after the events last night. But the thing that caught my eye was the jarred door that leads to his chambers. I know I must have looked like a child but I couldn't help drawing on my robe and sneaking over to the cracked door. It was vacant as I pushed the door aside. The bed is covered in furs of different creatures that overlapped a light red comforter. Over the head of the bed are three rings that swirl with star formations from earth, it was rather beautiful to gaze at. I walked in seeing a matching red armchair and a vanity though there was no mirror. I looked over the men’s cologne, his pocket watch and a small jewelry box sat in the middle.

It had to have belonged to a poor woman at some point; I couldn't see Monte-Cristo owning a box like this. It was plain wood with a heart carved in on all four sides. I lifted the top to hear an all so familiar song. A la Claire Fontaine filled the room making me smile from ear to ear. At the bottom of the box was a collection of pictures, the white backs up. I picked them up humming the song the box played.

The first photo was on the beach, a young man with his arms wrapped around an older gentleman’s neck. They both had smiling look-alike faces, shining blue eyes, and sun-kissed skin. The older man had a bushy pepper mustache and wrinkles around his mouth after years of laughter, his bony hand placed on the boys. I trace a finger over the boy’s bright face, his smile I would pay to see and I could melt from his merriment. The next one was a formal family portrait, the same old man with a fresher face stands next to a lovely woman with an infant in a baptismal gown. The newborn was in deep sleep while his mother and father started out with radiant grins. The woman had black eyes and long flowing brunette hair, her eyes kind and full of love for the child she held.  
The next made me realize who the baby and the young man were. His face was turned toward to the person taking the picture, his hand in his short hair with surprise on his face. Those blue eyes were no longer smiling but tired as if he had worked through the night. That had to be-.

“What is this, my lady?” His Excellency stood where I had entered, a firm line pressed on his lips. I almost dropped the pictures as I turned to him, holding them to my chest. He strode over plucking them from my hands not bothering to look at the photos. I tried to speak but he raised a hand making me flinch though there came no blow. 

“I’m not going to hit you for simply being inquisitive, child. But still, this room should stay private along with the memories it keeps.” He puts them back in the box silencing the song. His hand goes over the wooden top.  
“I came to apologize for last night.” He uttered. My eyebrows knit together at the words and he sighs. “Since you didn’t find pleasure while we had intercourse.”

“No! I mean you’re right, my lord, but my true enjoyment is when you make- when you make usage of me.”  
“Making love is all the same, I see it as such and so should you since you are so dear to this old man.” He said kindly and I couldn't hide my girlish blush. He kisses my hand and thumb runs over the top of my hand.  
“Such dainty fingers, I wonder… Mon Cher, can you sew?”

“Pardon?” I ask being drawn from his eyes.  
“You see, I have not been very careful with my shirts; some are torn, buttons are missing. I thought it would entertain you while I go about my professional work.”

I nod with delight, “Oh yes I would like to help you in any way.”

He pulls back the walk-in closet door and strides over to a trunk. The hanger beams were lined with slick black jackets, sharp colored vests, and tailored suits. The shelves held shoes, boots and coiled belts with golden belt buckles. Monte-Cristo comes with a small stack of blouses and places in my arms. On top is a sewing case of black granite with an ‘M’ on it.

“Now run along to your room.” He said playfully.  
“Excellency, how long must you work?”  
“I do not know, it is paperwork and it happens to be very large.”  
“Oh, may I not sew in your office?”

He chuckled, “It would be distracting for me.”  
I grin and dip a curtsy, walking back to my apartments. As I enter I hear the door shut and locked, startling me. I sit the shirts down on the vanity and unfold the first which is missing four top buttons. I bring it up to my nose and it smells musky like his Excellency. This was a privilege for me since wives are mostly responsible for household sewing. I had not even seen since I was lived in my own home, hopefully, my skills didn’t vanish along with the happy memories.

Don’t fool yourself, lovemaking? Truly you jest, friend. You feel nothing from that heifer, not her warm in an embrace, her body; Nothing!  
… I know, but she still has a heart that needs to be filled.


	10. Toast to the past

The Count of Monte-Cristo sat at his curved desk placing a hand over a drawer. A needle came out to prick his finger bringing out a drop of blood dripped on the test strip. It tested the sample and dinged opening a crack. Inside was a gold trimmed book with a thick cross encircled by swirls and rubies. The Count pulled this book out turning it to the back pulling out paperwork. Information sheets all the way from Pairs and lose leaf pictures of weddings, reward ceremonies and buildings of power scattered the Count’s desk. He gazed over the photos of the three men who sent a young sailor to prison, their wives and children.  
The one boy Monte-Cristo wanted to wrench into his charms was the most was named Albert. He had chosen the name for his own son while he betrothed to Mercedes, holding her in his arms at night. The boy Albert was eleven years old this year and when they would meet he would be almost sixteen. The Count was not sure how or when, but he would give this unholy child a birthday he would never forget. Monte-Cristo went over the birthdate of the other children, two girls’ ages three and seven. He wouldn’t punish or murder them as he would Albert. Yes, he wanted the boy dead, the son that should have been his. Looking into his childish grin and an appearance like his mother’s he would like to burn a hole into that cherished face. 

Thinking of Albert’s mother Monte-Cristo moved the sheet aside, he gazed at her beauty in the glossed picture. Her hair was out of her face, pulled into a small bun the rest of those long waves streaming over her shoulders. Mercedes’ dark green eyes, those he gazed hours into in life and in pictures, were lowered not strong and full of joy, at this he wondered why. He traced his black nails down her neck to those motherly breasts; he bit the inside of his lip. Monte-Cristo pondered if she would partake in an affair, doing away with her corset for his touch and let his lips wander over her suntanned skin once more.

He leaned back, covering his eyes and sighed. Monte-Cristo was impatient for the day when he would be able to play his hand. But now he wanted to wash the schemes and memories with a brandy. Monte-Cristo rose to take the crystal beaker filling a glass to the brim, toasting to the air. He drank deeply and poured another glass, then another. It was unlike the Count to get drunk and perhaps it was best to put the bottle back on the table. But he drank until the bottle was half full, feeling buzzed. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened the wine cabinet grabbing a bottle.  
-  
I had changed into my nightgown, a simple plain shift and folded over the covers to my bed. I finished the shirts making blind stitches, sewing back the gilt and silver buttons. I have to say my hands hurt from pricking them but it’s worth it, I liked to do my duty. His Excellency would be satisfied I’m sure and hopefully it will make him see how much I desired to please him... see that my handy work is out of adoration for Edmond. Oh, though I shall never speak his name though I wish so often I could! I wonder what I could do for his birthday, I know he didn’t want anything but maybe a small gift wouldn’t hurt. I mean Monte-Cristo has every luxury he could afford, I would need to know the date first then the present would follow.  
I settled bed and sat for a moment. I needed to stop being a child also I know it could be annoying for a grown man to baby his mistress. Going into His Excellency’s room was inexcusable, I feel if he was the kind of man to beat a woman I would have deserved it then. But he's not like Bendetto. It was his personal room and family photos of a life he left in the past. I already had his memory of Chateau D’If, those horrible nightmares. I now have dreams about the vision but whenever I wake up it is a big jumbled blur. What am I going to do with a dead man on top of me? Not only that... I love Edmond even though he's my master and I owed him my life. Through his cloud of determined anger, I felt softly sorrowful for the Count. I sighed with my head starting to ache started to lie down as the light from the doorway painted over the carpet.

My lord leaned against to frame of the door; his violet cravat was undone along with a few buttons. His lips formed a smirk and he looked over at the pile of shirts only giving a nod. His Excellency had a wine bottle in his and I felt my stomach flip over.

“I hope you’re not turning in for the night, sweetheart. I wanted to invite you down to the servant’s quarters.” He said with a husky tone in his voice.  
I sat back up and got to my feet hugging the bedpost, “Are- Are they up at this late hour?”

“Oh yes they are ones for a late night drink and poker. You wouldn’t mind joining us, Mon Cher?” I shake my head and begin to pull on my robe as Monte-Cristo makes a noise in his throat.

“No dress in something nice for me, elegant and forming. I didn’t by all those garments for anything.” He scowled as he saunters over to the wardrobe and flown through the dresses as I stand a pace behind the Count. He finds a bleached muslin gown with a waist tie as the color of his skin. He holds it up in the candlelight and seemed pleased. 

He passed the gown to me and I want to make my way to the dressing screen but I know he wanted to watch. I pull my shirt over my head, feeling my locks falling down my nude back. His hand traces down to my waist as he stares into my eyes, coldness seeping into my right side. Then he cuts under my belly up to my navel. He sighs contented pulling back his slim hand. The gown slips over it's rather silky and low cut by any means. His Excellency walked around me pressing the thick ribbon around my midriff fastening it snug and threw down slippers for my feet. I slipped my hand in the crook of his arm as we make our way to Bertuccio and Bapitsin’s apartments.

There’s loud laughter from the open door, the light was somewhat blinding since the hallways were always so dimly lit. The men looked back us with bright grins and cheer seeing His Excellency, who raised up the bottle of wine. Bertuccio and Bapitsin in return lifted their empty glasses waving them high in the air. Monte-Cristo joins them at the table leaving me squinting in the doorway. He popped the wine open and pours the glasses full; another is brought for the master.

“Count we were getting worried about you, Bertuccio said we should drag you to bed but you found yourself in a better place.”

“I did not! He’s a man and he has no trouble finding his way to his flower.”

Monte-Cristo barked with laughter, “Now friends, never worry over me. I’m gay as you all so let’s toast to that.” They click the glasses together and Bertuccio leans over to look at me.“Hey, aren’t you going to come in, my lady?”

“Yes it’s rude to lurk in doorways, child.” Monte-Cristo scolded, not bothering to look back and takes another sip. I walked past the table as Bapitsin glared at me and I raised an eyebrow stopping. The baker seals his eyes drinking on the thin brim wine glass. 

“Now, what is it with you? I’m not welcomed here?” I asked him.

“No Lady Elaina, but I’m still a little ticked off about dinner. It’s impolite for you to laugh at my mistakes.”  
I sighed, but in the fun of the drunken party, I throw my arms around Bapitsin hugging him close to my chest. Before I can talk, the servant yanked way as skin meets, his bug eyes darted to the man in front of him. I let go pushing away as I cast my eyes the same way. The Count was no longer drunk, he was inclined back in his seat legs crossed only looking at me. His gaze was breath stopping, unforgiving and bitterly cold. I took a step back, Bertuccio equally stunned at the act I had done. But after a long moment, Monte-Cristo lifted his wineglass taking a drink with his eyes still on me. As his eyes close I backed away to the fireplace staring into the flames; in the quiet, I hear the other two men drink.  
I had forgotten about the dress cut, I didn’t mean to act so lewdly. I don’t think Bapitsin will be in trouble with his Excellency but I sure as hell am. God when he gets me alone, I had never thought of a hug as sexual. It was a mistake, I not used to be around men without embracing. I tuck myself behind the wing of the chair as chatter starts. Music was to be played, more wine brought and cards. The servants passed bringing the items commanded with new golden rimed wineglasses; Bapitsin gives me an apologetic look. The song is the strings slowly to starting and then a mellow voice floated in the above air mixed. 

They talked once more but I found beside myself pouting and growing tired.  
“When I was but a boy, my father had a tailor that lived in the apartment below us watch me while he worked at night. He was a drunk, very badly needed help with his alcohol. But my father never judged him so I tried to follow my father example. He would tell me, ‘Hush play quietly, boy, I have a headache. Your father takes too much of your nonsense, dear lord the woman that marries you.’ It became silent around the house as my father worked later and at one point I was so bored I sunk out of my loft window. I played with my friends, saw the girl I wanted to marry but I would always come home before father, so I could see him…”

I turned my head so I could hear Monte-Cristo’s; he sounded absent in the memory of his friendly neighborhood drunk. I smiled, the girl was now a woman named Mercedes. Monte-Cristo had only said her name once but he must have thought of her more. She carried a Catalan bloodline like me and her husband, whoever the bastard is. Somehow I think being a Catalan saved me from dying in Benedetto’s brothel or made me more desirable to his Excellency. I doubt he’s a man that would change tastes in women, the way his eyes lit when I told him. He is somehow caught in what went on before and present; thinking of her and the way they were then seeing my new face, playing our game. 

I feel something looming over me and I peeked up to Monte-Cristo pale face, his black tresses hanging over the armchair. His Excellency didn’t look as mad as I thought he would be but shows nothing, no smile or furious gaze. His hands are on the wings of the chair, moving one to stroke my hair slowly and softly. I closed my eyes listening to the song as nails weave down my curls. He moves his hand to my shoulder taking it lightly, the clicking of boots stop in front of me. My hands are lifted to stand and I walked blind only paces away to the other chair. I sit on his lap and I curled into his chest feeling the cold sweep over my face, hanging my feet off. A muscled arm folds around my shoulder and lips brush the crown of my head. 

The Count’s head lowered to kiss the love of my ear and I purred holding his shirt nonchalantly, enjoying his affection. His arm slacked around my chest his lips stroking my collarbone, licking across bone to the dip. Lips moved back up to my neck leaving feather light pecks, his goatee tickling at my pules and his arm skims back. Muslin fabric grips my breast, the cold palm making my nipple harden painfully slow. I gasped a small sigh feeling my cheeks grow red, his forefinger and thumb taking my nipple teasing it. His mouth traveled down to brim of my muslin his tongue went over the fabric. His lips moved just over the frilly ridge and suckled on the skin of my breast as if he were a babe needy and impatient. My flesh grew hotter and agitated the longer his lips drank. His other hand travels from the arm of the chair, slithering beneath my dress tail. His hand traced over my knee wandering up my inner thigh, his black filed nails traced the underside smoothly. I finally felt his arousal bulged against my ass cheek.  
I snapped awake from the lustful wandering and shut his hand in between my thighs. I shot my glance back at Bertuccio and Bapitsin, who were drinking on and had been quietly conversing. 

Had they seen us, His Excellency sexualizing and tantalizing me or did they not care? This was so shameless to do even if they didn’t look back. I twisted my lips into a frown as Monte-Cristo pushed his hips into my ass again. I sighed, seeing he had relined with his hand stuck in sweaty flesh and the other resting on my navel. 

“What is it, were you not enjoying yourself, sweetheart?” He asked slightly frowning.  
“Truly… I was but I lost my enjoyment. We should keep this in the bedroom, sir.”  
He raised a brow, “How darling you just want me in private, silly girl… If the servants are bothering you, I can send them away and have you bent over for my belt, since you did misbehave.” I blushed, knowing that all his belts were thick leather and it was hard to tell if he was joking.

He withdraws his hand from my thighs and placed it on my knee. I lower my head to see the rings of tar with five lines leave the second loop, making the black rails to his fingers. I followed the lines around leading to the bullet like a circle in the middle. He kisses my temple his tresses touch my chest, the ends curling over the edge of the muslin gown. 

“If nothing dances with me, may I have that?” he asked, kissing my shoulder.  
I nod, “You can have whatever you want, Master. You don’t have to treat me differently just because I bothered you. I am what I am, your doll and slave.”  
“My exquisite mistress as kind, puerile and charming as all French women. You are mine, but I will not have an unhappy lover. Never hide what you feel from me, nothing is worth losing you.” I smiled gazing up his lips steady and his eyes full of mixed emotions of sadness, yearning and maybe deep fondness. 

He moves to gather me up into his arms, his smells badly of alcohol but his musky cologne lingers. The men turn at the sound of my giggling as the Count whirls me in his arms. His Excellency continues his stroll to the middle of the room with a small chuckle, placing my feet back on the ground. An upbeat tune played with the mellow sound of a man’s voice. His Excellency clasps his arm around my waist, pulling me to his solid chest; my eyes traced the line over his sternum, streaks trailing under his shirt. He takes my other hand gently and my hand lands on his shoulder; under his leadership, we effortlessly progressed to make following movements with the rise and fall of the music. 

Monte-Cristo and I make our way cross the floor with grace I didn’t know I had. My free hand holds my dress as it flutters with the turns and twists. I was twirled from his chest at arm’s length and I saw a small twinkle in his eyes as he curls me into his hold. My back was to the Count’s torso his arm draped around my waist and he moves to steal a lustful kiss on my lips, my hips swaying against him. I tilt my head back wandering over the side of his toned nape to his pierced ear into his ebony tresses. He pulls away with a teasing smirk laying his temple on my locks. Then he starts to hum along with the song and my mind catches images of rippled white light. 

Then figures become clear a loving couple swirls in a dance of innocents, laughs of youth and honest gazes. The faces are blank white only for a moment than from the crowns of their hair to the soles of their shoe color pours over them. Both are so young dark-haired, suntanned complexion and perfectly suited for one another. The girl has rubicund and blond flowers in her braided bun; a long flowing collared gown fits her. Her partner was tall strapping lad dressed in a tailored silver suit; a snowy rose clung in the buttonhole. When they turned together, the young man’s grinning eyes of dark sea blue flashed in the light. My god Edmond… then is that his ex-fiancé, Mercedes?

I’m brought from the vision by the sound of applause and seeing his Excellency bowing as the song ends. I ignored my formal manners, what triggered the vision? Did he do it on purpose or was it in the spar of the moment? He lifts his head knitting his brows; I blinked and gave a timid curtsy. He takes my hand giving a tender squeeze and somehow, I wish I could look into his genuine eyes. But all I’m given is that uneasy mismatched stare with an observer behind them.  
“What is it sweetheart, feeling tried?” He asked concerned. I shake my head and I gaze into his blue façade, casting my gaze away.

“I… I have stolen something from you.” It was the wrong choice of words because his grip tightens and his eyes are ablaze.

“What have you taken from me, child? Should I cut off your hand so you will be taught your lesson?”  
My eyes widen up at him, “No! Nothing like that, my lord… I… I had a vision, your memories.” He looks astonished; Monte-Cristo’s mouth turns into a crooked smile. His Excellency turns his glance over his shoulder, the servants gazed very troubled at their master and then at me, hearing the threat clearly.

“Leave us.”

They quickly leave down the adjoining arched hallway taking the wine with them. All the feelings from drunkenness, the fondling, and the passionate dance fell away. I felt a sting of jealousy from the unadulterated innocence that the two souls shared, mirth excitement for being able to find another portion of the perplexed man’s soul and ever forlorn for what he had lost.  
“What did you see? Speak freely.” His Excellency tone lightens and stretches out his hand for me to take a seat. I clasped on my hands and sit quietly as I feel the Count’s presence in the seat beside me. The flames are fading down as ash embers fall through the cracks of the fireplace holder. 

“It… was remarkable, sinless… I have never seen something so magnificent. You… were dancing with a woman dressed in white. You looked…” Blissfully Fortunate.

“Mercedes… You saw her?” He asked hazily with heartache in his voice.

I nod, “I did you never told me she was so gorgeous. I see how you fell in love with her.”

“It wasn’t just her looks she was sympathetic, lulling and had set my mind at ease with every caress. Every time I went into space all I wanted was to be by her side and she never failed to remind me of her adoration in letters we sent to one another. She had my body and soul, I hers. I would never have thought of a person ever seeing her through my eyes.” He glimpses over with a lost look, I hoped he would not weep I don’t think I could stop myself from joining.

“I would have believed… you and Mercedes were lovers?”

“We were she was the first woman I had. We touched lightly at initially in my bed, but she couldn’t wait to have me and I couldn’t deny her wishes. I stole her virginity behind a cliff rock on the shore the day before our wedding. She was all I thought about in prison… She was everything to me and she betrayed my trust.” His Excellency says as his eyes drop from my face, a slimline on his lips. Monte-Cristo inclined back and stares into the dying flames. 

“But how was I capable to see this? I never wanted to pry on the past, your Excellency.”

“It must be from the fateful day you met Gankutsuou, we’re bonded now by my memories and I suppose it will only grow stronger as he advances over my heart. But… It’s well that someone will be left in the world to remember who I truly was.”

Yes, he’ll die from this and the demon will take his body to do the devils work. God please, don’t let be so; Help him see that he is still that man and believe in him like I believe you. I could see how far he’s fallen have to lean on Gankutsuou, without the demon, the Count would be a dead floating in the stars.


	11. Black tulips

The weeks after from the time of the drunken party is dawdling. His Excellency has not spoken more than a short sentences to me. “Yes, No, not now.” I struggle to keep content with his mood swings but what am I supposed to do? It was brought up by a simple slip of a precious memory. At least we shared a moment of fidelity about a part of Edmond’s life, I find myself pondering of the young man’s dreams and hopes for a life with a tire woman and so much more.

Then I made a reflection… I wish I had a chance to live out these dreams with him. But he's no longer here, I see glimmers of the man he used to be; The Count part of him will always hold me at length not letting his revenge go. Not letting us dream more than his plans, the Count's plans for me I do not know. What must it have been like it, to be in love with someone and giving your virginity to them? The slow and clumsy fantastic pure giving of oneself to another soul? The only moment that I...I cannot fathom it really, mine was cheated too quickly and for the first time I feel sting of it's lost. 

I dream about a beach in the South of France back on Earth and I watch them. His hands shaking with delight touching her bare flesh, the girl's sigh while he unhurriedly kisses her neck to her ear nibbling the lobe and flexing of his shoulders of tan rippling muscle of a labored sailor… but instead of his first love, it's me Edmond groaned for.

I look at The Count as he sat at the head of the dinner table, only sipping on blood wine as no talks at all. I wonder what the Count would think of my dreams. Haydee has to dine in her room as the count is in no mood for her love, not even her. He doesn't touch a thing of food and I find myself eating less. He needs something bring him back, from his cold glares and stubbornness. By the end of the month he goes into solitary confinement, The Count dispatches Bertuccio to inform me. All I do is nod as I water his Excellency’s black tulips that lay along a sliver lined path leading to a sitting area. I find solace here. Every night it is most challenging lying-down in an empty bed, down at the core of my soul I sent my well wishes to the still imprisoned man. 

“My lady, there’s also some favorable news. We’ll be landing the Sparta soon for supplies and well rest.” He gives a reassuring smile.

I gaze over him trying appear glad, “Really? I thought this was a straight flight to Monte-Cristo.”

“It is only a slight delay about a month, then five more to Monte-Cristo.” He grins replenishing the water can I handed him at a gilt faucet. I daze my fingertip over the tulip petal, Count my black tulip where is your mind at this moment? Can you see these flowers that you planted for your father? I hope you do, Edmond, he would be proud of them- But would your father be proud of you?

“Bertuccio, can you please cut these for me?” I asked as I water the next line of vines.

“Most certainly, mademoiselle. The Count doesn’t cut the tulips every often but he won’t mind.” He pardons himself to fetch the clippers. It would be wonderful to get off of this ship, get away from the loneliness. Even though there are books and charts of all the stars known outside of the Imperial, stars glimmer around us, a massive space ship to explore. But... My mind will clear with a trip out.After Bertuccio cuts a few tulips for me, his ear piece that he wears when the Count is in solitary blinks yellow and I'm sure he is given a command. He turns me his face uncertain.

"Some more favorable news, the Count is in his chamber and wants to see you... I'll put these in vase for you. Pardon me my Lady." He bowed but I stopped him before he leave.

"Can I have one flowers for his Excellency?" Bertuccio nods and informs me we - Haydee, Baptian and I will leave in the next few hours since they have yet to unload the car from the lock bay. I quickly head to Edmond's room and knock lightly, when I hear nothing I hesitate for a moment before entering. The count laid up in bed, the covers off only the under sheet covers his blue form. His eyes peacefully closed though I know he doesn't sleep. But I can see sweat shine from his temple his hair a mess from running his long sharp nails through it. I get on my knees at his bed side, laying the tulip aside on the bedside table. I gently take the Count's chilling hand in mine, tracing the line on his thumb. I hate seeing the count so ill, the demon takes so much of his humanity from him. I hope to someday see him be freed from Gankutsuou grip but I am highly doubtful I will see such a time come to pass. He lays so still that I worry that he has forgotten about summoning me.

"Excellency… I am here." I say quietly, tenderly shaking him and giving his hand a light squeeze. His eyes open slightly and gives a weak smile.

"Ah, sweetheart… how are you?" I know he was trying to ease back into the norm; but I could tell he was uncomfortable knowing he has given me the cold shoulder for quite sometime. Only when he is in deep loneliness does he wish to have my company.

"My will being doesn't matter but I mean I am well.... My poor Excellency." I say pulling out my lace handkerchief to blot his forehead gently. He must be so miserable in this room all day and night with no one to confined in.

The Count sighed, “You are too kind, mademoiselle.”

“I can never be too kind to the one who provides for me so well. While you lie alone here and suffer, please tell me that you will be on your feet soon?” I bring his hand to my lips a silent pray for Edmond. I look into the Count's weak steady stare thinking of his dark blue eyes, his true gaze.

“You must not fret, I am out of the worst of it and should be able to be with you at long last. I have ordered this stop for supplies but also for you to make a choice… if you will stay with me knowing all that you and seeing the monster inside my soul.” I give his hand a light squeeze.

“I promised to be by your side, no matter what. I see a man more than a monster; a merciful man and a good master to a poor person such as I. I could never leave you. I never will.” His Excellency smiled moving my bangs out of my face, cupping my cheek as I shiver from the touch.

“You are mine then, never forsake me.” He stared deep into me locking me in with him, a bond till death. I feel Gankutusou behind the Count's eyes, cheering in victory over my soul. But I couldn't care less about the cave king. I was now Hell bound and I travel upon the road down into Revenge beside him.

“I vow everlasting devotion and adherence to your Excellency.” I said in a steady voice.

“ I will try to recover shortly. You are not any more poor than I am, you are equal as you share this endeavor.” He smiled and kissed me nipping my lip with a fang making it bleed as his tongue swiped the blood away. I stay awhile tending to his sweat sitting on the bedside and watch him rest himself. His hands are folded crisply crossed his chest with my hand enfolded in his. When his eyes closed he looked almost as if he were deceased. I know he's asleep when his hand grow bitterly freezing. I take my hand with much regret away and lay the flower on his chest. 

Now it appeared I was at a funeral, I hurry out the room tears falling down my cheeks. The thought of his death was… unthinkable even though I had thought of it only a few days ago. But Edmond was the only one I had, who wanted me to stay with him - why I don't know. 

Was it my looks? Where I was born, a Catalan like his first love? I came so far from being a prostitute to being a mistress to a wealthy man. I am so much younger than him; I'm almost seventeen while the count is almost forty - well I understand most men like teen years more in the women they have affairs with.

-  
:: She is mine, her heart is frail and I will have her to spawn with. My dear friend thank you for this voluptuous tease.::

The Count swallowed the bitterness of the fact that Elaina would sacrifice part of the bodies to burn in his revenge. Gankutsuou stared at him in a vision. He adored the girl's courage to stay but he knew she did not really grasp what would come. Her soul was damned like his and the demon took advantage of a childish mind to gain more power by two Souls. Elaina did not understand everything that she was told this deal this pact with a demon was not only with him but whoever promised themselves to the service of the Revenge that was to come. 

:: She made a vow of everlasting loyalty to you and to me as well. We are one in the same, I am you. And your scamp will join us. This is the sake of your revenge…. Do you second guess for her?::

“She is yours.” The Count whispered with a tear rolling down his face.

-

I now have a headache as we head out onto the city. I rest my eyes trying to go away but I don't want to be rude with little Haydee. We hand to wear scarf around around head as custom to the planet. We sit side by side in the back of the car as music plays softly. I swear it sounded like a castrato, sad but all the same beautiful. Little Haydee is dwarfed in size but she was just a young child.

“This fabric is almost like ones sold in my home world, some people also wore headdresses in Temples but not everywhere as they have to here.” She remarked playing with the end of her headdress. 

“Where is your home world?” I asked. I hadn't talked much to Haydee but I have heard her performance for many nights before she goes to sleep. She usually seems cheery but there's a sadness in her black eyes and she barely smile.

“Janina…. I have not been there for years though I wish to go back with you and the Count!” Her eyes shine slightly. I am touched by her wanting me to go home with her. I had heard of a place named as she said but it had fallen into a great war and was defeated by it emeny.

“Why are you not there, does the Count know your parents?” Haydee's face grew grim and looked away closing her eyes fighting off tears I think.

“No he never got the chance to, they were dead by the time... The time when I became his Excellency’s servant. I was four when my home and family were lost to a war, my father once ruled Janina. My oldest brother was to be… The next Pasha of Janina but his life was … cut short as well as his head along with my fathers.” she got choked up and I knew how she felt, so much younger than I was but inside I felt like her. A tiny form so much more taken than given; a home that you will long to see but never behold again.

I pulled her into a tight hug for a moment letting her sniffle try to calm herself down. “ I know how you feel, little one… my family is gone too, for many years now. There were bandits that came into our town and burnt everything to the ground killing anyone, enslaving others like me. We are lucky to be alive and able to live on with them in our hearts. They are never truly gone… they live on. In us, the survivors.”

She peered up at me, “ Then we are one in the same?”

I nodded, “You can say that.”


End file.
